


Saved By Team Freewill

by francescasamantha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, High School AU, Horror, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Team FreeWill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francescasamantha/pseuds/francescasamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Thomas wasn't a loser, but she wasn't the queen of Lakeview High either- her crappy exuse for an education. This observation was the reason why she decided on going to the party on Fig lane. But then she meets the Winchester boys and it all goes to hell (pun not intended)</p><p>{My first Supernatural-fic sooo here it goes}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By Team Freewill

"Oh, come _on_ Jenna! We wont be in high school forever! Besides, I know you have a _huge_ crush on Chad Black and he's going to be there!" Amber, Jenna's best friend, whined as they walked to her car.

"So what? His type are girls with low IQ's and _anything_ with a hole." Jenna sighed to herself, "Why do I always have the _worst_ taste in guys?" The seniors buckled as the engine came alive, Amber pulled out of the student parking lot and headed to her house.

A couple of songs later Amber and Jenna were singing at the tops of their lungs and laughing till they were out of breath.

The up coming traffic light turned from a dull yellow to  red. In contrast from the gloomy dark gray, it looked pretty damn cool in Amber's opinion. As we waited a thundering noise came up behind us, slowly parking next to the blue BMW waiting for the light to turn green. Amber didn't look right away beacuse she didn't want to look nosey, so she tried her hardest to casually look over at the car to the right of her.

They were probably the most handsome pair of men she'd ever seen. The young man in the driver's seat had short dirty blonde hair sticking up at every angle imagingable, with stubble along his profound jawline. Looking from the outline of his t-shirt, he was definitly beyond fit.

The passenger was more within the car, making it harder to check him out. He had short and shaggy hair with a pointed nose and a matching jawline with the driver, like they couldve been brothers. He was holding a scrapbook of some kind that was beat up from generations being passed down.

"You see something you like, _angel_?" The driver winked at me and before I could repond with a witty comeback the light finally turned green. The roaring engine sped off before Amber could even press the gas in her tiny BMW.

"Oh my gosh did you see those guys?" I turned to Amber and turned the radio down.

"Who?"

"The car next to us, the guys were like bangin' hot and I've never seen them before!" Amber chuckled as she turned her car into the driveway and killed the engine.

"I heard Joe's cousins are in town, you probably just saw them." We walked into Amber's house and I b-lined it to the couch and she went to the fridge.

"Yeah, but they were like _super_ hot Amb." I said and she shrugged

"Or they could be tourist J, but anyways are we going to the Chad Black party or what?" My best friend sat in front of me with two cups of soda, I took one and sat up. The thought hung in my mind for a couple of moments and I took a gulp of the soda.

"Fine." Amber squealed. " _But_ you gotta lend me clothes because you defenitly have better clothes than me and you gotta promise me, you wont get shit-faced."

" _First_ off, I can definitly can help my sister from another mister and second of all..." Amber gestured with her finger "No promises." I rolled my eyes and went to Amber's room with her.

"I prefer comfort over style!"

"Not if you're drooling over Chad or those _mysterious_ strangers!"

\---

"Dean they're kids, we can't barge in and kill their friends right in front of them." The younger Winchester said.

"It's the only way. Besides, they aren't kids Sammy, they're _vampires_." Dean chucked his father's journal on the cheap motel bed. Sam dramatically sighed and hung his head. When he looked back up Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Okay but what if some one starts talking?"

"Then we silence them." Dean picked up a large stake and shook it but Sam shifted his wieght to his left leg and folded his arms on his chest.

"Promise nobody gets hurt?" Sam asked as he packed his overnight bag with his brother, Dean grimmaced.

"You know we can't make promises in our line of work."

"I know... Its just cause of Jess and..." Sam became choked up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dude I know, its not your fault." Dean started to clean out one of his guns. "No chick fick moments, remember?"


End file.
